


Watch This City Burn The World

by YamiAki96



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/pseuds/YamiAki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different take on the Damon/Alaric scene in the warehouse in 3X22</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch This City Burn The World

**Author's Note:**

> I started reading Damon/Alaric fanfics a while ago and got obsessed, but never planed to write one. Then I woke up at two a.m. with snippets of this in my head and after the finale I figured out how I wanted it to go. Enjoy my first ever Damon/Alaric fic!

_No!_

That was Alaric's first thought as he broke the surface, no longer under 'The Other Guys' control.

_No!_

He stared at Damon for a long moment. Damon stared back, then looked down at the stake now protruding from his chest. He watched Damon fall to his knees in what seemed like slow motion.

"NO!" Alaric yelled, finally voicing his thoughts, his voice echoing off the storage lockers around them.

"Ric?" Damon whispered, falling against the other mans knees.

"It's me," He said, falling to Damon's side. "It's me, Damon." Damon smiled.

"Good. That's good," He groaned in pain. "Why am I not dead yet?"

_Alaric,_ Ester's voice said in his head. _I'm holding off his spirit, giving you time with him. Use it wisely. He's in great pain_. Tears streamed down Alaric's cheeks.

"This shouldn't have happened," He whispered into Damon's dark hair. Not to Damon. Not like this.

"I should've protected you," Damon ground out, not understanding what Alaric meant.

"You should've turned me," Alaric said, harshly. "We could have been happy, Damon. I could've made you happy. I could have loved you."

"I know," If Alaric hadn't had super-hearing he wouldn't have heard. "I loved you, too." He looked up at Alaric, his eyes blazing, but fading fast. "I love you, Ric."

Alaric answered with a kiss. It was soft, tentative, but Damon returned it with fire.

"I love you, too. Goodbye Damon."

"I'll see you on the other side, Alaric." The vampire said, closing his blue eyes for the last time. "Thank you." His alabaster skin went gray, along with all the other colors in Alaric's world, leaving Alaric alone.

He didn't know how long he stayed there, holding Damon's body against his. Until he ran out of tears, he supposed.

He walked to the Camaro and took the gasoline Damon always carried from the trunk, and the 'emergency' lighter from the 'emergency' pack of cigarettes in the dash. He doused Damon's body and poured the rest of the gas around the storage facility, not caring what people had in them. He'd lost everything, why shouldn't they?

He lit a cigarette and dropped the still burning lighter.

He watched the building -Damon- go up in flames and got into the Camaro.

He still had three Originals to kill. He'd tear the world apart town by town if he had to. He'd kill them all -Rebekah especially- slowly.

Then he'd come back to town and snap Elena's neck. He'd be with his Damon again.


End file.
